Silent Hill 4:Kaiti's Insanity
by Babydragonluver
Summary: It has been three years sence Kaiti has left Wish House Orphanage to live a peacefull life in Silent Hill, she has been looking for an house to rent for a while until she stumbles upon South Ashfield Aparmtments and finds Room 302. She finally decides to rent until she gets settled, after moving in a few days later an mysterious hole appears and she falls into Walters World.


**Information before the story.**

Ending A: Philip Tate and Allen Hale are shown in a graveyard digging up baby Alyssa and a statue. Then Alyssa,Kaiti, and Alex Corey are shown to be in front of the laboratory (which exploded and is on fire).

Ending B: Alyssa and Kaiti escapes from the laboratory with Detective Alex Corey. This results in Alyssa asking Corey if her Uncle Philip is safe, and him responding that it's a miracle to be alive after what they've been through.

Ending C: (If the player is playing as Bates, This ending will be replace with a cut-scene.) Kaiti finds Gorge trying to Kill Bates/Alyssa so she grabes his macchette cutting him in half not knowing she had the chemical in her blood stream when she realised it and walks with Alyssa out of there.

Ending D: Alyssa stumbles upon Shannon who blames her for cursing her. Then Shannon kills Alyssa by strangling her to death.

Ending E: Bates kills Allen Hale with a survival knife.

Ending F: George Maxwell kills Bates in the computer room of the lab.

Ending G: (This ending can only be activated if the player does not examine Michael's armor in the 1st chapter) Alyssa/Bates walks into a courtyard and examines a puddle of blood on the ground. George Maxwell throws Michael's armor from the roof and it lands on him/her, killing him/her.

Ending H: Kaiti finds out Michale survived when they find each other in the hallway and embrace in a kiss making Bates jealous but Alyssa happy that he found someone. They all three escape when Michale told Kaiti she was a miracle to his life even though they been through this mess, they walk off not knowing Gorge survived riasing his hand out from the rumble..( The only way to get this ending is to ecape Michale when hes in the armor and let Kaiti hold the amulet for the first three escapes. Let her find him and he will escape his deaths.)

Ending I: Kaiti finds Michale in the hallway not knowing he was being controlled she tries to help but he backs her up in a corner getting ready to slice her when Bates finds her shooting Michale killing him instantly, Kaiti runs up to Bates hugging him, he was smilling evily rubbing Kaitis hair and singing a lulllaby gently toward her holding a knife when the screen then cuts to black to hear Kaiti scream then Bates laughing..(Get this ending when you dont find Michale and let Kaiti talk to Bates alot to get her trust up..)

Ending J: Philip tries to strangle Kaiti but he pushes her into spear and it kills her on contact, her blood rushes down the wall to Alyssa walking in seeing this crying for her best friend. Killing Philip with a knife, she was holding Kaitis lifeless dead body mumbling uncontrollably, police come in and thinks she killled her and carries her off. Later on in a cut-scene you see Bates/Alyssa visiting her grave leaving a rose, it turns out Bates had romanticaly fell in love with her.(Leave Kaiti alone in the room with Phillip when Bates/Alyssa needs to get the key.)

Ending K: After Bates and Kaiti meets Philip on 1st floor, he enters the dining room and screams. When Alyssa/Bates with Kaiti enters the reading room (with the key found on Phillip's arm on the ground), he/she finds Philip sitting in a chair and Stephanie enters by the window and stabs all three of them..

Ending L: Bates takes over Alyssa's body and kicks Stephanie. The player then has a choice of either locking the bedroom door or not. If you don't, the player will obtain this ending. Depending on Picking up the Amulet, Alyssa/Bates goes on the balcony to see a dead Aunt Kathryn. Then, Stephanie appears and stabs Alyssa/Bates to death.

Ending M: Kaiti finds Bates/Alyassa over Stephanie who is dead with a knife in her chest to here him say"Shes mine as long as the clock ticks.." So not knowing it was Alyssa she gets a knife stabbing her to death realizing it was her as she goes to her knees crying to the screen fading out. It shows a scene at Kaiti visiting Alyssas grave aplogizong with Bates smilling right behind her, a game over title came up with Alyssa screaming.

Ending N: Bates/Alyassa finds Kaiti in the bedroom trying to get Michale out of the armor not knowing Stephanie is hiding behind the door, she finally gets him out to feel a knife slash her arm to Bates/Alyassa taking the knife and stabbing her in the chest killing Stephanie on contact. Kaiti see Michale had died from taking the full knife contact for her, before he died his last words to her was "I love you.." dieing finallly to the celling crumbling, Kaiti and Bates/Alyassa run out of the house falling to her saying"Alyassa will we ever froget this?" Not knowing Bates had taken over her he smiled taking her by the hand and throwing her over a hill breaking her leg sending Kaiti to a hospital.(Let Michale stay in the armor but examine it later.)

Ending O: Alyassa finds out Bates hurt Kaiti she rushes to the hospital to see she survived and was recovoring, she ran to Kaiti saying"Im sorry for what Bates did." She smiled and said"Its no problem just as long as nothing like that happens again." Kaiti and Alyssa laughed and the screen fades to a scene with a body rising up from the ruble, it was Gorge Maxwell Alyassas father. He has his weapon and drags it across the ground heading toward the hospital then it cuts to black to here Stephanie lagh and say"Its not over till you hear a scream.."

Ending P: Kaiti was trying to Michale out of the armor when Stephanie comes out stabbing her in the back killing Kaiti.(Let her examine the armor early.)

Ending Q: Kathryn saves Kaiti from Spike the German shepard wich kills her.(Keep Kaiti from wearing Kathryns perfume and dont let her equipe anything with the smell on it, sence Spike likes Kathryn.)

Ending R:Spike smells the perfume on Kaiti when Kathryn gives her coat, he drags her in a room to Alyssa hear her screams and blood rushes under the door.

Ending S:Spike kills Kaiti and Alyssa by ripping thier thraoughts out, then howls to walking in Kathryn and seeing this.

Ending T:Michale survives fully and walks away with Kaiti and Alyssa.(Save him early and dont let Bates talk to Kaiti any.)

**Characters**

**Alyssa Hale**

Alyssa is the main protagonist of the game. She is a tormented 17-year-old girl suffering from multiple personality disorder being the friend of Kaiti who has an illusion disorder.. She is spending the weekend at a family friend's house with Kaiti during the starting events of the game. Alyssa is a young girl that Allen Hale dug up from the Maxwell family grave to cause the ruin of George Maxwell. Her real name is Lynn Maxwell which her father, the director of a major hospital, was not home much, so Alyssa spent much of her childhood alone and she grew up to become a very quiet girl. When she was still quite young, her father gave her a charm which she called "Amulet". She carried it with her always and it became a source of power. She has a gloomy disposition. Possessed with spiritual intuition, she wants to link everything to otherworldly phenomena. She has a secret but dosent want Kaiti to be driven away from her so she dosent tell.

Kaiti Salyers

The second main protagonist of the game. She goes to middle school in America also the best friend of Alyssa, coming to visit for the weekand when she got involved in the mess, she thinks Bates as an anger "thing" that helps her calm down so she ignores it for a while. Kaiti gets kiddnaped by Gorge a few times beacuss he thinks she a gift from the curse all on her beacuss of her virgirity, so Alyssa has to stay with her at all times so she dosent get kidnapped. Alyssa is her best friend but she thinks at times this Bates person is a way to get her attention,Kaiti never noticed the amulet at times and she thought it was a nice neckalce untill it gets ripped of to reavle Bates. She has a realtionship with Michale thanks to Alyssa sence she hooked the two up over the internet, Kaiti gave her a nickname Alyss beacuss she can use it to get her attention when shes in trouble. She almost gets rapped by Gorge untill Bates saved her and she realised he was real, so she tursts Bates for a while untill the accident happend. Is injected by the toxin by Phillip when she was asleep.

**Bates**

Bates is Alyssa's alter ego and deuteragonist of the game. The Maxwells, fearing that their twins were the "Cursed Children" born again (Bobby and Dan from the previous games), had buried them alive in the family grave just after they were born, as was done in past generations. Bates is cruel, unjust, and heartless, yet kind to Alyssa, which might be a simple defense instinct. Any actual significance or reason for his existence is unknown. He killed some boys who were harassing Alyssa, which led to Alyssa's stay in a mental asylum. Throughout the game, he can be dominant if Alyssa isn't wearing the special amulet and encounters a shocking events, and can be dormant if Alyssa is wearing her special amulet. Only Bates can use weapons that are obtained throughout the game, making him the fighter side of Alyssa. He falls in love with Kaiti after a few times of saving her from danger, he gets jealous when Michale comes in the picture a few times but tries to ignore it. Depends on his mood he will either kill Kaiti or let her live, his attitude changes by the way she talks to him.

**Allen Hale**

Allen is Alyssa's guardian, but Shannon Lewis is his true daughter. Hale at one time worked with Philip Tate at Memorial Pharmaceuticals Research Lab. Hale was among the top technicians at the lab until the science genius, George Maxwell, appeared and ousted him from his position. Consequently, he conspired with Philip Tate to dig up Maxwell's illegitimate child from the grave. The plan was to cause the ruin of George Maxwell, but instead of using Alyssa, he exacted his revenge by infecting a golden statue with a toxin that would cause anyone who touched the statue to go raving mad. He tricked his best friend Philip into keeping the Yellow Doll in order to stop the Maxwell curse, only making the curse come to life. He also sent the statue to Maxwell.

**Philip Tate**

Tate is the director of the Memorial Pharmaceuticals Research Lab. Although a coward, he is willing to commit a crime if it would help him reach his ambitions, Tate digs up the Maxwell grave at Hale's urging. Hale told Tate that the statue contained the Maxwell Family secret. He fully believed the Maxwell Curse, and he kept the statue hidden in a closet for 16 years without noticing the toxin hidden inside. He is the family friend of the Hales and the head director of a pharmaceutical laboratory. He studies the effects of the gangrene parasite: A parasite that can revive corpses, transforming them into zombies. He tries to kill Kaiti after a few tires he gives up and is killed later on, he is the one who injected Kaiti with the toxin. The first time he meets her he likes her.

**Kathryn Tate**

Kathryn is Philip Tate's wife and Spikes master. She has a minor role alongside being the person who contacts Alex who takes Alyssa to the hospital. Kathhryn becomes hopeless and troubled when one of her daughters becomes a mindless creature and another becomes a murderous, zombie-like child. This occurred because of the Yellow Cursed Doll which Philip hid in the closet, where it was discovered by their youngest daughter Stephanie. She likes Kaiti beaucc she treats Alyssa the way she needs to be treated, she saves Kaiti from Spike later on and he killed her.

**Stephanie Tate**

The younger daughter of Tate and supporting antagonist. She becomes a murderous zombie after she is infected with the toxin implanted in the golden statue by Allen Hale. Stephanie is ultimately returned to normal by a chemical reaction when she sees the statue burn before her eyes. In the end, however, the spirit freed from Stephanie was merely a hallucination from the toxin that Alyssa saw; she was not possessed by anything. She is the first enemy that the player encounters. She laughs like a manic child that serves as a warning that she is near. Stabbing Kaiti a lot of times makes her tend to chase Kaiti more than Alyssa, so she has to save Kaiti in some senroios.

**Ashley Tate**

Ashley is a first year middle school student. While coming home from school she is infected with the Cerebral Toxin by George Maxwell and becomes a zombie. After returning home, she attacks her mother, Kathryn, and is then killed by her father, Philip, but her right arm continues to live due to that being where the Toxin was injected. She is the second child of the Tate's and a close friend of Alyssa and Kaitis.

**Michael Tate**

He is the eldest son in the Tate Family and minor antagonist, while being Kaitis boyfriend as Alysaa mentions. While trying to escape from Stephanie, who is now a murderous zombie, he climbs inside a suit of samurai armor. While in the armor, he goes insane due to the gangrene parasite inside the helmet and also becomes a wandering, murderous zombie. If the players does not examine the armor, then Michael is stabbed by Stephanie in his room, but if Kaiti examines it she will either save him or get him killed. He met Kaiti thanks to Alyssa and they been dating for a while, he survives in two endings but only with Kaitis help.

**Alex Corey**

A cool, pretentious detective from the neighboring town of Prunedale who is investigating the Philip Tate incident. He's a supporting character and takes Alyssa and Kaiti to the hospital after receiving Kathryn Tate's call.

**Doug Bowman**

Doug is a newspaper reporter with a strong sense of justice who plays a supporting role in the game. He is open-hearted and straight-forwarded, but is bad at dealing with challenging situations. He tends to make hasty decisions. He is a reporter investigating suspicious activity at the hospital.

**Henry Kaplan**

The director of Memorial Hospital and second minor antagonist. Kaplan helps George Maxwell by providing him with patients for unethical experiments, causing Memorial Hospital to have a bad reputation.

**Jessica Cook**

Jessica is the Head Nurse of Memorial Hospital. She becomes suspicious of Kaplan's activities and chooses to investigate on her own. By the time Jessica discovers the Cerebral Toxin plan, there are already a large number of zombies and she thinks it is too late to do anything. She gives up hope and tries to commit suicide. She is an extremely overwrought, emotional person.

**Shannon Lewis**

Shannon is the daughter of Allen Hale and the main antagonist. When she was 8 years old, her parents divorced and she was placed under the custody of her mother, who died of an illness a year later. She is bent on revenge and tries to kill Alyssa, because she was jealous of Alyssa's relationship with Allen. Although Shannon did save Alyssa's life once, it was revealed that she did so in order to make Alyssa suffer more.

**George Maxwell**

George works at Memorial Pharmaceuticals Research Lab and is the eldest son of the noble Maxwell Family. He always had a reputation as being a genius, and rightfully so. In 1982, George had a baby girl, Lynn, who he buried because of the supposed Maxwell Curse. From then on he hatches his Cerebral Toxin plan, as a revenge against all humanity. However, he goes insane due to the toxin implanted in the statue sent by Allen Hale. He turns into a psychopathic killer and becomes the final antagonist of the game. He wears a red hannya mask and bloody lab coat, and wields a giant, bloody machete. He kiddnapes Kaiti alot and tries to rape her but thanks to Bates he didnt get to, he thinks of her as a godly virgin figure wich drives him to chase her more than Alyssa.

Spike

The dog of the family, he knows Kathryn by her perfume smell. He attacks Kaiti a few times and ends up killing his master in the end. A few endnings he kills Kaiti and Alyssa/Bates.

Copyrited belongs to Capcom and Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia

A bus was coming down the road, inside was young 12 year old Middle School America student Kaiti Salyers. She was coming to visit her pal Alyssa for the weekand on account her parents had to saty with her sick grandma for awhile, the bus ride was long sence she lived in America and shes headed toward London. The bus driver hit the brakes hard suddenly and Kaiti went forward in her seat, raising up she said"Hey! Whats the big idea!" The driver said"Sorry look out your window." She did and saw some cops putting a man wearing a red hannya mask with a bloody lab coat and a machete. He looked at Kaiti making cold shivers go down her spine, she sunk in her seat and said"Drive..." The driver sighed driving off, after a few hours of scenery they finally made it. The driver said"Saner Street!" Kaiti said"Thats me!" She got off the bus to an old forest road, she had an anime sweat drop and said"This is a street? Okay the letter Alyssa sent me says just a few miles up the road and turn left..." She took a few minutes of walking untill a masion came up, she looked around to Gargoyals watching her everymove. Inside a young girl was watching said"That must be her! Michale!" A young boy in a black t-shirt and a pair of blue jeans came down saying"Yes?" Alyssa said"Shes here." Michale said"Man you were right shes so cute!" Kaiti walked passed a dog to it barking loudly, she fell back and said"G-good boy!" Alyssa came out holding the big german shepard and said"Down Spike! Im sorry Kaiti!" She was breathing hard and said"Its cool.." She helps her in and said"Sorry Spike only likes Aunt Kathryn.." Kaiti raised her hands and said"Its cool! Im just glad I made it." Alyssa smiled and said"Oh yeah Michale wants to meet you." Kaiti said"Allright lets go." Michale saw Kaiti and hid behind Phillip nervously, Alyssa said"Guys this is Kaiti, Michale say hi to your girlfriend." He waved nervously to her saying"I dont bite, can I have a hug Michale?" He hugged her


End file.
